


All Hallow's Eve in Suburbia

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Coda, Coda for s06e03 The Third Man, Episode: s03e02 The Kids Are Alright, Episode: s04e07 It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester, Explicit Language, Halloween, It's Dean, Mention of torture, Nobody puts Baby in a corner, Poor Dean, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Spoiler for, big time, but oh well, kind of?, probably more tags, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: This takes place between Sam going to Hell and Dean getting attacked by the Djinn in Season 6 Episode 1. A missing moment from Dean's time with the Braedens.It's the first time I have made actual references to the show so if I made a mistake I apologize. I tried to fact check, but everyone misses things.I do not own the characters and cannon elements, they all belong to their original owners (Eric Kripke, Warner Brothers, CW, etc). I am just a huge fan who wanted to show her love of Supernatural.





	All Hallow's Eve in Suburbia

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Sam going to Hell and Dean getting attacked by the Djinn in Season 6 Episode 1. A missing moment from Dean's time with the Braedens.  
> It's the first time I have made actual references to the show so if I made a mistake I apologize. I tried to fact check, but everyone misses things. 
> 
> I do not own the characters and cannon elements, they all belong to their original owners (Eric Kripke, Warner Brothers, CW, etc). I am just a huge fan who wanted to show her love of Supernatural.

Once they entered the house, Ben headed straight for the snack table to join the other boys. Lisa hung back with Dean who hadn’t spoken a word on the walk over. It had taken the whole month to convince him to attend the neighborhood party and up until two days ago, he had refused to wear a costume. She had finally convinced him when she suggested the scarecrow to accompany her Dorothy. He hadn’t given in on the face make-up, but he looked enough the part in his scruffy jeans, flannel shirt, and boots. 

Lisa stood by Dean’s side as he surveyed the room, checking for threats. His body language was warning away anyone dumb enough to approach the alcoholic who had taken up residence at the Braeden’s. He had tried every excuse in the book, but Lisa had been determined to drag him along to the Halloween bash. He hated Halloween. He used to like it back when Sam… but now it was just an unpleasant reminder. It brought back memories that he didn’t want to go anywhere near. 

Lisa watched him with worried eyes, until she offered a small reassuring smile and finally made her way to her son. Ben. That kid was the only reason he was here. Lisa had begged and pleaded and he had stood strong, but when Ben had asked him to help with his costume and wanted to know if he was going to the party, he found he couldn’t deny him. So he caved and promised him he would be there. He would have promised Ben anything to get rid of the puppy dog eyes that reminded him so much of...

Dean made his way to the small couch in the living room. There were so many throw pillows covering it that he barely managed to squeeze in, but he welcomed the isolation. He didn’t want to mingle. He didn’t want to joke about the costumes that the suburbanites chose. No. All he saw was a room full of nightmares. He tried to focus on the kids surrounding the snack table and the apple bobbing station, but all he could think about was Sam. 

He still remembered Sammy getting excited to pick out a costume when he was little. He never could decide and always made Dean pick in the end. It had been hard for Dean since he knew what was really out there, but he had always tried to give his little brother the childhood he deserved. He remembered when he was a teenager and Sam demanded to know why Dean was home instead of at the party with everyone from their current school. He told him it was lame, he had homework to do, but really Dean just wanted to keep his brother safe. Bottom-dwelling nasties took advantage on Halloween; werewolves and ghouls walked among the masses of masked children and adults. No one would assume that the dude with sharp teeth and glowing eyes would tear them apart at a moment’s notice. So instead of playing spin-the-bottle, he rented a movie and ate popcorn with Sam. 

But most of all, he remembered the Halloween from two years ago. Looking around the room at all the sexy witches and naughty angels amongst the football players and zombies; all he saw was the bitch that had raised Samhain. He saw his brother lying on the ground next to him, face painted with dead man’s blood. And then they all came rushing back. He dug his fingers into his jeans as everything he had been fighting back broke through. He saw Cas and Uriel, he felt the heat of Hell and Alastair’s blade against his skin. He heard “Rock of Ages” and the rumble of Baby as they drove into the cemetery. And finally, he saw Sam. He watched as his baby brother tumbled into the earth and left him alone. 

Lisa watched Dean tense where he sat on the couch. He had that haunted look in his eyes that he always got when he thought about Sam, his life before. She wanted to go to him and tell him it would be okay, that things will get better, but she wouldn’t lie to him. She couldn’t offer him peace. The only person who could console him was now buried in the ground. 

Ben watched the smile leave his mom’s face when she turned toward the living room. He followed her and found Dean. He must be having another flashback. That’s what his mom called it when Dean got that faraway sad look in his eyes. When he could see the tears in Dean’s eyes that he refused to shed. Ben had thought that coming tonight would make Dean happy. He was either at work or holed up in the office at home so he rarely got to socialize with anyone other than Sid. Besides, Dean should be comfortable around all the supernatural creatures. He still remembered when Dean had saved him from the Changeling. He had been scared but trying to be brave for the other kids. He remembered how confident Dean had been. He had seen the way Dean and Sam had fought off the mother. He hadn’t been scared then; he was safe with Dean. 

The distant slamming of the front door brought Dean out of his stupor. He noticed Lisa and Ben watching from the hallway, but he didn't want to go to them. He didn’t want to burden Lisa with all his crap. He didn’t want to screw up Ben’s life. He was a good kid and he had so much potential. Ben was missing his wendigo mask and Dean was grateful. He was on edge and he was having trouble keeping his hunter instincts at bay. He wanted to rip the room apart. He wanted to slaughter them all for ignoring the fact that his brother was gone. Sam was gone. He had sacrificed everything so all these stupid people could go about their lives, but he had left Dean alone. He wanted to run to the garage, jump in Baby, and drive until the world made sense again, but he couldn’t. He had promised Sam and he wouldn’t let his little brother down.

**Author's Note:**

> "Rock of Ages" is by Def Leppard.


End file.
